Happy birthday Lavi!
by Rin asa uchiha
Summary: Its Lavi's birthday!After his birthday party Lavi goes to his room alone to find road there. what is road going to do read to find out! Deak x Lavi YOAI! (I dont own dgm) review thanks!


As the sun begun to rise, a certain red head had begun to stir before waking up. A lone emerald eye opened slowly. The red head sat up stretching with a yawn. "Lavi." Someone called. Lavi looked to his right to see Bookman. "Hey, panda-jiji." Lavi was expecting to be wracked in the head but nothing happened. "When you get dressed go to the cafeteria." Lavi nodded as Bookman left the room to give the teen some privacy.

Lavi slowly got out of bed, once again stretching. When he was done, he walked into the bathroom attached to his and Bookman's room. He took a quick shower. When he got step out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked in front of the mirror and sink. He grabbed his toothbrush and begun to brush his teeth. When he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and got some water to rinse the rest of the toothpaste that was left behind.

When he was done with that he walked back into his shared room, and grabbed some clothes. He picked out his black shirt and put an over an orange button up shirt but he left it un-button. He also put on his usual tight white pants. He put on a chain necklace. He then slipped on his black boots.

When he done a once over in the full length mirror next to the door. He smiled as what he saw. Lavi let out a soft sigh. He walked to the door and opened it and walked into the hallway. Lavi closed and lock the door with the key that was in his pocket. As Lavi put the key back into his pocket, he turned and headed his way to the cafeteria.

When he got to the cafeteria he heard shouts of "Happy birthday!" and "tch." A big smile appeared on Lavi's face. Allen came up and Lenalee as well gave Lavi a hug. Everyone celebrated all day but during the whole time one person on his mind. When night fall came everyone retired to their rooms. Bookman said he had stuff to do in the library, and left Lavi in their room alone.

As Lavi was starting to nod off he heard laughter. Then he saw Road on top of him. "What the hell are yo-" She put her finger over his lips. "Sleep, Bookman." Lavi felt his eye getting heavy. Everything was getting dark then he passed into a deep sleep.

When Lavi opened his eye, he saw **him**. "Deak." Deak stepped closer to Lavi and kneeled down in front of him, putting a hand on his right cheek under Lavi's eye patch. "Lavi can I?" Deak motion to the eye patch, Lavi nodded. "Yes." Deak removed Lavi's eye patch, to show a golden eye. Blood was started to fall from the eye, Lavi flinched at the feeling of the blood sliding down his cheek.

Deak got close to his cheek, and liked the blood away. "Mm." Lavi gave a small moan. "Deak. Yours to." Deak removed his eye patch as well but the other eye was a light blue rather than a golden. A smile appeared a Lavi's face as he moved in to kiss Deak. The kiss at first we soft and sweet, but turned passionate. Deak licked Lavi's bottom lip asking for entrance. Lavi opened his mouth and Deak started to map out Lavi's mouth, memorizing everything like he was trained to do.

Lavi started to fight back; starting a war he had no chance of winning. Deak broke the kiss and looked into Lavi's eyes. "Deak." "Hm?" "I want this… I want to feel u in the real world." Lavi started to cry. 'Road for Lavi for your Family please.' Deak leaned in and placed his forehead on Lavi's. 'Yes.' They both heard.

The next thing Lavi knew was he was back in his room alone: or so he though. As he was about to curl up into a ball a cry he felt someone kissing him. He gasped, and a tongue enters his mouth mapping it out. When the person moved away Lavi opened his eye to see Deak with a smirk on his face.

"Deak!" Lavi pounced on Deak. His arms wrapped around his neck. Deak was laying under Lavi while hugging him back. After a few minutes Deak gently pulled on Lavi's hair, pulling his head up. Lavi opened his mouth to speak but Deak started kissing him again. Lavi moaned into Deak's mouth.

Deak took Lavi's orange shirt off tossing it somewhere in the room. Deak moved away. Lavi gave a whine only to be silenced by a short kiss. Deak took off Lavi's black shirt and threw it with the other shirt. Deak leaned down and started licking at Lavi's neck. Lavi moaned loudly. Lavi put the back of his hand in his mouth to silence the embarrassing sounds. Deak moved away and looked at Lavi with lust and love. He grabbed Lavi's hand and pulled it out of his mouth. "I want to hear you, love." Deak moved back to Lavi's neck, and begun to suck earning a moan from the red haired usagi. Deak moved to Lavi's collar bone, biting it and licking it. "Ah! DE-DEAK!" Lavi shouted. Deak started tweaking Lavi's nipples earning more moans. Deak moved to Lavi's Adam's apple and sucked harshly. "Ahh!" Deak pressed his lower half harshly into Lavi's. Lavi's back arched off the bed into Deak; Deak pushed Lavi back down onto the bed. He moved down to Lavi's chest and started sucking on his left nipple while rolling the other one. His teeth: nipping harshly at the nipple.

Deak moved to the right nipple giving it the same treatment as the left nipple. Lavi blushed as red as a strawberry. He was a moaning mess, Deak sucking harshly at his nipples, while rolling their lower half's together. If you looked closely you can see a small dust of red on Deaks cheeks.

Deak moved down to un-button Lavi's pants until a hand grabs his, he looked up to see Lavi staring intensely at him. "Yes?" He asked. "No fair. I don't want to be the only on naked." Lavi whined. Deak chuckled at Lavi childness. "D-don't laugh at me." Deak kissed Lavi on the cheek. "Sorry Lavi." Lavi started to pout. Deak sighed as he took off his clothes and the rest of Lavi's as well.

Deak started to go lower. He grabbed Lavi's legs and put them on his shoulders. Deak kissed the inside of his thigh. Lavi let out a small moan. Lavi was watching Deak closely. Deak moved closer to Lavi's lower area. "De- AHH!"

As Deak stick his tongue into Lavi's ass, Lavi screamed in pleasure. Deak was amazed at how loud Lavi could scream. "DE-DEA-DEAK! TH-THAT'S N-NASTY! TAKE I-IT OUT!" Lavi screamed. Deak started to move his tongue out and Lavi sigh with relief until Deak pushed it back in. As Deak continued to do this and Lavi kept moaning until his voice started to crack. Deak removed his tongue and moved three fingers to Lavi's mouth. "Suck." Deak whispered. Lavi took the three fingers in and started to suck gently, making sure to get them nice and wet,

When Deak deemed them wet enough he pulled them out and moved Lavi's legs off of his shoulders. He pressed the first finger at Lavi's entrance. "You ready?" Deak asked gently. Lavi nodded. Deak slowly pushed in the first finger, it didn't hurt too much but it stung a bit. Deak slid the finger in and out loosening Lavi up a bit. As he added the second finger Lavi flinched a bit. Tear begun to gather up in Lavi's eyes. Deak kissed them away gently, when he added the last finger Lavi jumped and gripped Deaks shoulders tightly. "It hurts." The tears escaped his eyes down onto his cheeks. Deak licked them away. When Deak started to move the fingers Lavi would whine at the feeling. 'Where is it?' Deak gave a harsh push of his fingers and Lavi moaned out so loud you would think he woke up at of the black order.

Deak removed his finger and position himself at Lavi's entrance. He kissed Lavi and pushed in: Lavi screams into Deaks mouth. Deak continued to Kiss Lavi softly. He pulled back and Lavi nodded. Deak move all the way out to the head then pushed back in with all his strength hitting Lavi's prostate dead on. "AHHHH!" Deak keeps hitting that spot over and over again, Lavi barely keeping up with him. "Deak…..Deak…DEAK!" Lavi kept repeating his name. Deak move next to Lavi's ear. "You like that, don't you La-vi." Lavi moan in response. "You love feeling me in you don't you." Lavi murmured something. "What was that? I can't hear you." Deak thrust hard into Lavi's prostate "YES!"

"Couse you do. Good boy." Deak kissed Lavi's neck keeping up a fast pace. Lavi couldn't breathe, the room was spinning. "De- Deak I-I'm going to cum!" "Me too." Deak grabbed Lavi's member and started to pump him. "Let's cum together." Lavi and Deak both moaned each other's name as they came.

Deak pulled out of Lavi and layed next to Lavi onto his chest. "I love you, Deak." Deak kissed Lavi's head. "I love you too, Lavi. Happy birthday."

-With Road and Tyki-

"So why did you that again, Road?" Tyki asked after he lit his cancer stick. Road turned to Tyki with a sigh. "Because Lavi is family, you would do the same think for him." Tyki to a drag of the cancer stick and puffed out an air of smoke. "True."


End file.
